Corruption or redemption?
by Advent the blade
Summary: Tails changed after that fateful birthday, the day Fiona tore his heart out and Scourge beat him senseless. Time has passed and Tails seems...different. what happened? Is this change for the better or for the worst?
1. Fallen

**yikes...It's been a long time since ive been here and holy shit, i feel good. Its good to be back and with a good idea. I couldn't complete the stories from the past due to school and not feeling like i ****good at stories. anyway, this is a new story, about Tails, of course, but this will be better than before!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . .**

Prologue

'This was the worst birthday ever...'

The thought echoed throughTails' mind as he stared up in the sky, his whole body aching with pain as he heard Sonic and Scourge fighting in the distance.

Just yesterday, he had finally told Fiona how he felt about her, and she said she would tell him her answer his birthday. And on today, his 15th birthday, She showed up with Scourge, Sonic's evil twin and began to make out with him before revealing she was with him and was evil. Scourge then took the advantage of Tails being shocked to beat him down before sonic came to his defense. And so he layed there, Fiona's treachery and his own weakness dawned on him.

Chapter 1: **Six years later...**

The crowd roared as a penguin waddles to the middle of a wired ring before speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen! welcome back to the best fight club in Mobeus, The Underground!" He paused for effect before continuing. "You all are in for a treat tonight, because returning tonight is our undefeated champion, Miles Prower, known as, The Yellow Flash!!" He said as the crowd roared louder to see Tails come into the ring.

He had grown quite a bit, now taller and had a slim, but built figure, along with his hair being longer and put in a pony tail. He was shirtless, only wearing army cargo pants and black sneakers. He folded his arms as the announcer spoke again. "And going against The Yellow Flash, is Jason the bull!" He said as a rather large and buff red furred bull got into the ring, wearing a black wife beater and ripped jeans, along with red shoes.

The announcer then moved behind the wired fence as the combatants stared each other down. "Now, lets get ready to rumblllllllllllle!!!" He bellowed as Jason charged, intending to finish Miles off. Miles rolled his eyes before sidestepping and slamming his foot down on Jason, sending him to the ground. The crowd howled at his action as Jason swung his arm, tripping Miles, who quickly recovered to avoid a punch to the face. Miles then flew up, before diving and punching Jason who collapsed, out cold, surprising the Crowd, who exploded with awe as Miles simply left to his private room to collect his payment.

He then headed outside to his upgraded extreme gear and stopped, his ear twitching as he heard the click of a gun behind head. He turned to see a rich looking cat wearing a pinstripe suit and two grunt looking bears standing behind the cat. "good evening, mr. Prower...you could be wondering why are you at gunpoint...and im here to tell you that i had payed quite a fortune to see you fall, and im here to collect my due." He said as he nodded to the bag of cash in Miles' hand. The next thing the three knew, they were all on the ground, groaning in pain. Miles stared coldly at them. "Never fuck with me...ever." he said as he snapped his fingers, and a black spike emerged under the three, impaling them, before disappearing. Miles then hopped onto his extreme gear and flew off into the night.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**welp, i think that's a good start to what i have planned, if you have any critiques you wanna tell me, im all ears. and ill be updating a new chapter every tuesday or Wednesday!** **also, lets just say the doccument manager wont let me format this in paragraphs, so if anyone can tell me how to get it in paragraphs, id appreciate it!**

**Advent over and out!**


	2. Results

**hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter of the story! i hope you all will grow to love it as a whole!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

chapter 2

Sonic sighed as he trudged into his house, covered in dirt and mud, he too, had changed. he had cut his hair shorter and had kept his slim figure. He now wore a blue t shirt and jeans shorts, along with his trademark shoes. "Im home..." he said in a sad and tired tone. Amy came down and hugged him gently. "Any luck, Sonic?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, but she knew the answer. Sonic shook his head with a sigh. "No, Tails is still missing..." Amy pursed her lips and tugged him upstairs into their bathroom. "Cmon, you smell and look terrible." She said she pulled off his clothes and gently pushed him into the shower before getting undressed and joining him.

**over at angel island...**

Knuckles was leaning against the Master emerald, his arms folded and eyes closed, enjoying the peace. After getting a wiff of a familiar perfume, he slowly opened his eyes. "cmon out, Rouge. I can smell you a mile away." A few seconds later, the Gun agent emerged from the bushes, wearing a black jumpsuit. She smiled at him as Shadow teleported next to her, wearing a red muscle shirt and black shorts. Knuckles nodded in greeting to the black hedgehog before giving Rouge a small smile.

"Im guessing you guys found something about Tails?" He asked as he tapped the master emerald, which turned into a small necklace that went around his neck. Rouge nodded as she gave Knuckles a small hug. "Yes, but no." Shadow replied before continuing. "We haven't found him, however, I did sense him tapping into chaos energy. Except...he is more proficient at it." Knuckles nodded in understanding. "I get what you mean. Tails can go super, but its an incomplete form since he couldn't completely tap into it like Sonic, Silver, you, and I could."

Shadow shook his head as he folded his arms. "Yes, but this was different. It was a complete tapping, much like that chaos energy spike that happened a year after Prower went missing." He said before Rouge chimed in. "In addition, Shadow and I tracked the energy spike to Eggman's facility, only to find him crippled and in shock. We think Tails is behind this." Knuckles sighed as he nodded his understanding, figuring that information was confidential under GUN. "Sonic isnt going to like this one bit." He said as he grabbed a communicator to call sonic.

**Later, at The Underground stripclub...**

Miles entered the strip club, wearing a black button down shirt and skinny jeans, making a beeline to the bar and ordered himself a watermelon winecooler. He took a swig of it as he watched the strippers dance on stage. "Well, Well, well...its shorty in the flesh." Miles' blood ran cold as he heard that familiar voice and he turned to see Wave the swallow, his old racing rival. She no longer wore her purple scarf and let her hair down. She wore a black crop top and jeans, both accented her body type. She gave him a smile as she sat next to him, and he grimaced. "Im taller than you, Wave. shouldn't you be with Jet?" he asked before taking another swig of his winecooler. She shook her head with a sigh.

"Nah. He and i split up after i caught him balls deep in a fangirl." She said as she ordered a bloody mary. "Shit...my bad." Miles said before changing the subject. "you've changed." he said to her amusement. "Me? look at you! you're taller, look more rugged." She said with a smile. He smiles back as he finishes his drink and got up. "Wanna dance?" he asked as he held his hand to her. Wave grabbed it and stood up. "sure. Id like that."

The two made their way to the dance floor as a quick beat song came on, and both danced to it pretty well. "So you know how to dance, Prower?" She asked teasingly as she brushes her body against his. "Of course, what about you?" he retorted as he returned the action. Soon, the DJ put on a slow song to settle the mood, and Wave wrapped her arms around Miles' neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared into each others eyes as they danced. Miles opened his mouth to speak, only for Wave to put a finger on his lips. "shhh." she said with a smile. "Save it for later, at my place." She whispered in his ear before pulling away and walking away, her hips swaying. Miles bit his lip as he followed her, his heart and mind racing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**ima stop right there, cuz i feel like thats a good end for a chapter. next chapter might start off with a lemon, and for those who dont know, lemon is basically, nsfw, to put it lightly lol. stay tuned for it soon, guys!**


	3. incoming storm

**Sup! i know how long you guys have waited for this, but the wait is over! hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

chapter 3

Miles let Wave push him onto her bed, his hands running up her thighs as she strattled him. "Eager much?" Wave asked as she leaned in and kissed her deeply, her hips rocking on his. Miles let out a low purr as he returned the kiss, his hands moving up to cup her ass cheeks, earning a moan from her. She breaks the kiss before slowly slipping her shirt off. Miles gazed at her breasts before kissing up her stomach, making her shiver and breathe heavily, her hands gripping his hair. He smirks up at her as he kisses to her bra, stopping teasingly. However, when he looked up at her, instead of seeing Wave, he saw Fiona. He recoiled and choked with surpise as he fell onto his back, the mood shattered. Wave immediately cupped his cheeks and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "whats wrong?"

Miles sighed heavily as he hugged her gently. "Just...seeing some old ghosts in my past..." Wave hugged him back and cuddles him gently, running her fingers through his hair. "You can talk to me Tails..." He breathed in before explaining what had happened, all those years ago.

**The next day, over ****at GUN correctional facility...**

Sonic made his way through the facility, making a beeline to a certain jail cell, remembering how at one point, he himself was in prison. He wanted to smile, but he was too moody after hearing Knuckles' news. He then stopped at a cell, with a name plate that read: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Eggman.

Slowly, the fat villain came into view, wearing an orange jumpsuit and sitting in a wheelchair. He still sported his trademark mustache and sunglasses. Eggman frowned at Sonic. "What do you want, you blue rat?" Sonic ignored the insult as he leaned agsinst the wall behind him. "Im here to ask you...Where is Tails. I know you had something to do with that injury and his disappearance." Eggman slowly swallowed, remembering what had happened. "That fox brat? He did this to me." The Evil doctor began as he pulled off his glasses to look at Sonic, giving him a serious eye to eye. "A monster is lurking in that kid...well, he's a man now, but, a monster nevertheless...and it will rear its head at you if you keep searching for him. As for his whereabouts, I honestly dont know."

Sonic frowned as he paces outside the Facility, thinking on where could Tails be. He then sped off to his house to further think on it.

**over at Wave's house...**

Miles slowly awoke to hear Reggae, his nose being attacked by the smell of breakfast. He slowly got up and headed into the kitchen to see Wave dancing while cooking Omelettes and bacon. He smiles before heading over and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. Wave smiled and gently booped his nose, which made Miles sneeze with a pout. "Good morning sleepy head." She said with amusement as she set the omelettes and bacon onto their respective plates. Miles sat down, digging onto his food. "Morning, and thanks, this is delicious." He said which earned him a kiss on the cheek. "Feeling better, Miles?" She asked as she sat down across from him. He nodded before getting serious. "Yeah...but there is a few things I gotta do." He said as he got up and ruffles Wave's hair. "Ill see you around, Wave." He said as he headed out and sped off on his extreme gear. He didnt want to leave Wave like that, but he couldnt get distracted. He has a mission, and it is revenge.

Miles finally made it to his small home in the city, but stopped, smelling a familiar scent. "Cmon out, Vector." He said with a low growl before the croc detective emerged from behind the couch. He wore a brown trench coat with a white shirt and brown pants, giving him an old school detective look. "I dont think I have to ask, do I?" Miles asked as Vector pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a slow drag. "Nah...just know that everyone has been looking for you and I'm happy to finally find you."

Miles frowned as he opened his door, making it obvious that Vector needed to leave. "I dont need to be looked for. Im on my own" Vector narrowed his eyes as he puts a firm hand on Miles' shoulder. "You need to come back. You cant keep being childish like this." Miles let out a loud growl before sidestepping and punching Vector in the stomach, sending the old timer flying into a tree. "Since you guys want me back so bad, ill come back in 3 days. And thats just a taste of what I'll do." Miles said to the shocked crocodile before slamming his door.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**ohhh shit, things are slowly coming into play and i love it. thanks for the love guys, i hope you liked this chapter as well!**


	4. The Storm: part 1

**Buckle up guys, cuz things are gonna spicy from here. hope you all enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**3 days later, over at Sonic's house...**

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles stood outside Sonic's house, a grim silence hanging over their heads. It was grey and cloudy, as if matching the tension that was brewing between Sonic and Knucles. Shadow seemed calm, but his feet was tapping, a habit that Sonic once had. They were all surprised by Vector's news and his injury, and they knew things might get nasty. However, only Shadow wasnt too phased due to his pride. Eventually, Miles rolled up on his extreme gear and slowed to a stop a few meters away from them, his new look surprising the three of them.

Both Sonic and Knuckles were stunned, too stunned to speak, so Shadow took the lead.

"You wanna tell us what the hell is your problem, and why you made us all worry our asses off for six years?" He asked in a deadly cold tone, which earned him an Exhasperated glance from Sonic, and a glare from Miles. "I dont have to answer you, Shadow. I just came here to warn you all to fuck off, or else, youll end up worse than Vector." Knuckles slowly glared at Miles, not liking this attitude Miles has while Sonic spoke. "Buddy...Tails-"

"My name is Miles." Miles cut Sonic off with a growl. "Don't call me that stupid Nickname." Knuckles had enough and was ready to knock some sense into Miles' head. "Thats it! you wanna act tough? Lets see you act it through!" He said as he dashed towards Miles, His large fist cocked back, aiming for Miles' chest.

Miles simply rolled his eyes and Side stepped, Which made Knuckles gasp in surprise as Miles back handed him on the head, sending him flying into a rock with a boom! Shadow notice Sonic was about to move, and quickly acted. "Chaos...bind!" he shouted before red chains appeared around Sonic, chaining him to a tree. Before he could protest, Shadow cut him off. "Let Me and Knuckles handle this. you're in no state to do this." He said before Glaring at Miles, who was dusting himself off. Shadow noticed Knuckles was behind Miles, about to sneak him, So he decided to assist by distracting Miles. "So you really changed, Prower. Who knew you'd become like this." He said Just as Knuckles Swung, only for Miles to duck and Kick him high into the air, Shocking the trio. Miles then flew up and rammed his fists down on Knuckles, sending him into the ground, knocking him out. "You're next, Shadow." Miles said as he landed.

Shadow growled as he held his hand out, and a golden spear of light appeared. "Shadow, dont Kill-" Sonic tried to say, but the chains moved over his mouth, shutting him up. Miles stared down at Shadow, daring him to do it. "Chaos...Spear!" Shadow roared as he threw the spear at Miles. Miles smiled coldly as he reached out and caught it, making Shadow and Sonic's eyes wide with disbelief as Miles studied the spear. soon, a black aura began to surround it before Miles threw it back at Shadow, who had to Dodge, only for Miles to dash to him and Send his fist to Shadow's stomach. Shadow grimaced, but punched Miles in the face, sending him skidding backwards.

"You got stronger, but are you strong enough for this?" Shadow asked as he pulls off his inhibitor rings. Miles narrows his eyes as balls of dark energy envelop his hands. "Chaos...Control!" Shadow suddenly was a few meters behind Miles, standing still before collapsing. "How...could you see me moving that fast?" He muttered as he passed out. The chains binding Sonic disappeared and he stared at Miles grimly while he folded his arms.

Sonic then closed his eyes and the chaos emeralds emerged and began to surround him for a moment before entering his body. He then roared as a burst of enegy flowed out from him, his fur turning golden, quills turning upwards, and his green eyes turning red. He stared at Miles who didnt even flinch. "Before I finish this...please, Miles...please tell me what had made you this way, and what happened to you and Eggman." Miles let out a long sigh before nodding. "You really wanna know? Fine. Ill tell you what happened back then..."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**that was both fun and difficult to do, but i hope this chapter had you all glued to the phone or laptop! stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. The storm: part 2

**well, things are coming to a head, and now you all will see what made Tails go to the deep end! enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Miles and Sonic stared at each other down before Miles folded his arms. "Listen, and listen up good, because ill only tell you this once." Sonic nodded, willing to listen to Miles' story. "It all started a year after I left..."

**Flashback to 5 years ago...**

Miles had gotten himself captured by Eggman, who had used Metal Sonic to beat him into unconsciousness. He soon awoke to find himself in a incubation tank, his arms and legs locked in metal tubes like an X. He then noticed a Golden chaos emerald held up by a metal claw in front of him. He then realized that it was a tad darker than normal, figuring out that Eggman must've swipped the fake emerald he made for Sonic during the Space ark Crisis.

"I see you're awake, Fox brat." Miles heard as clear as day, as he saw the doctor walk to a control panel and sit down. "Im sure you realize that I found your fake emerald." The doctor began as he presed a botton, making the claw arm move closer to the tank. "And sadly, I don't have any of the emeralds on me, and the fake one is out of Juice. But..." He said with an evil smile. "You're going to help me. I remember how years ago, you went similar to something super, so all I need to do, is extract that power and siphon it into your fake emerald." He said as he pressed another button. The machine

began to whir and the claw began to spin, making the emerald spin. Thats when Miles felt it. Hot, searing pain all over his body as chaos energy arched into the emerald like lightning while Miles screamed in his tank from the pain.

Eggman did this every single day for the next month, making Miles more and more Hateful and rage induced, his fury slowly bubbling up until one day, Eggman did the procedure longer than usual, noticing Miles glaring at him. "Dont look at me you fox brat!" Eggman growled as he began the procedure again to spite the fox. "Curse yourself for being so weak!"

Weak...weak...weak! that word riverbated in Miles' mind and it reminded him of what Scourge had said when he beat Miles down on that terrible birthday. The exact same thing. Miles lost it, roaring with fury as suddenly, the fake emerald shattered, leaving negative chaos energy floating before it went inside Miles, who promply broke out of his confinement and tank. He then saw Eggman fleeing out the room, But Miles reached out his hand and black energy flew out to the doctor and grabbed him by the legs, making him fall. Miles then made a fist with his hand and the dark energy crushed the doctors leg, making him cry out in pain. Miles slowly walked past the doctor as he chuckled slowly. "good riddance." He said as he left. Eggman's hideout.

**Present time...**

"...I trained with that ability since then and trained my body for combat and strength." Miles said as he cracked his knuckles, Making Sonic raise an eyebrow. "Dont tell me you intend to fight me like this." He said, earning a cold laugh from Miles. Miles then clapped his hands together, and suddenly, black engergy surrounded him like a small tornado, making it hard for Sonic to see through. The energy then dissipated, revealing Miles, but his fur was pitch black, save for the white fur on his stomach and chest, and the tips of his tails. And his eyes were red as well. "Its been...ah... 'Fun' catching up, but I think it's now time for business!" Miles said as He dashed to Sonic, who also dashed to Miles. They both swung their fists, which hit each other like a violent fist bump, sending a massive shockwave of energy and wind out around them.

"Stop!" the the two former friends looked to see Amy and Rouge helping Shadow and Knuckles up while a female rabbit with cream colored fur and long reddish hair stood in front of them. She wore a simple white t shirt and jeans shorts. She glared at the two with a stern motherly air around her. Miles stared at her in shock as he recognized the once gentle and scared rabbit.

"Cream...?" He asked as she came up to him and slapped him hard.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**ohhh shit, this was a good one! I feel like i did this one really good! I know i could've did more with Sonic vs Miles, but ill do it in the future. tune in for the next chapter!**


	6. Enemies to Allies

**sorry about the wait guys! i was having a small vacation!****im sure after that last chapter, you all must be shook. But fear not, the story is still unravelling!** **And sorry for the wait, work is a bitch sometimes. anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Miles stared at Cream with shock after getting slapped. His fur and eyes turned to normal as he gaped at her, not knowing what to say.

"How long are you gonna gawk at me like that, Miles Prower?" Cream asked, making him flinch instinctively before regaining composure. "You've gotten beautiful..." Miles said before she punched his arm. "Dont try to butter me up after being gone for 5 years and come back after hurting my dad!" Cream said with a cute frown. Miles sighed as Sonic reverted to his normal self and helped the others out, leaving the two alone.

"Cream...there is a reason for all of this." Miles said as she folded her arms. "Itll be an excuse, and I dont wanna hear that. what happened to the Miles I knew and...cared for?"

Miles kept quiet, knowing she was right, lowering his head in shame. Cream's glare softened as she reached up and cupped his cheeks, making him look at her. Miles pursed his lips before sighing. "He's..."

Cream put a finger on his lips, shushing him. "Thats a question you answer for yourself." She said as she pulled him into Sonic's house. Everyone sat in the living room as Miles reluctantly retold everything. when he was done, the team surrounded him with hugs and pats, surprising him. "Lets celebrate!" Knuckles said as he pulls out a champane bottle and some glasses, earning laughs from even Shadow.

**Later that evening...**

Miles slowly made his way to his old room, grabbing his warp ring. "I had a feeling you'd still have your mind on revenge." Miles turned to see Knuckles and Rouge standing by the doorway. Miles frowne. "I must do this, and-" Rouge cut him off with a simple pat on the head. "We wont stop you. Just don't let that make you take a further plunge into darkness." She said with a small smile. "And don't die or get hurt. Cream will be devastated. And lonely." Knuckles said, making Miles tilt his head in confusion. "Why would she feel lonely?" He asked. "Oh thats because she lo-" Rouge cut Knuckles off by grabbing his face and putting it in her boobs, making him squirm and become redder than a beet. "Dont worry about it, Prower. She'll tell you in due time." She said before the warp ring activated and teleported Miles to the Zone opposite of Mobeus: Moebeus. He looked around to see that the area was quite fucked up due to what looked like war.

"You there!" Miles looked up to see an extremely muscular gorrilla standing on a half destroyed car. Miles frowned as the gorrilla lumbered to him. "Sergeant Simian, Scourge's 'roided up grunt." He said, making Simian frown.

"This zone us under the absolute of Scourge. Anyone who comes in must be subjugated to his will." Simian said as he cracked his knuckles. "And if i dont?" Miles said as he clenched his fists. "Then you die!" Simian said as swung at Miles, who jumped up, kicking Simian's chin as he flipped out of the way. "Lets not forget who is the faster one here." Miles said just as a beam of energy hit Simian, sending him flying into a building. Miles turned to see a figure wearing what looked to be an advanced technological body suit and helmet. "Who are you?" Miles asked suspiciously.

The figure's helmet dissipated to reveal...his evil counterpart, Anti Tails. He had cut his black hair short, opposite of Miles' long, blond hair. "You dont even recognize your evil counterpart?" He asked as he smiled.

Miles shook his head with suspicion in his eyes. "Not when he greets me that way. wanna tell me what the hell happened, Anti-Miles?" Anti-Miles raised an eyebrow but sighed. "Scorge decided he wanted to rule the whole world, but as a tyrant. so myself and a few others made a resistance to try to stop him...with little luck. But now that you're here, we might have a better chance!" Anti miles said Just as an angry Simian emerged from the rubble and charged the duo.

"Thatll have to wait. We got a 'Roided up ape to take care of." Miles said as he and Anti Miles dashed towards the ape, both determined to fight.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**things are definitely getting better! tune in for the next chapter!**


	7. Update

**hello everyone...sorry for the silence, however, work and the holidays took me by surprise, so i wont be able to update any new chapters till after January 10th. i apologize, but work has my hands tied. hope you all enjoy your holidays!**


End file.
